It's Been A Month
by Gpilot04
Summary: Involves the WTC incident. You must read this! May their souls rest in peace.


Disclaimers: all rights reserved

Disclaimers: all rights reserved.

Authors Note: [sniffles] Damn you Bin Laden!!!

The five Gundam Pilots hung out in a hotel watching the TV.It was morning and they were in the Golden State of California.Watching morning cartoons before they move on to their afternoon mission, a sudden news screen pops up and interrupts their show.

"Hey!!What the hell?!!" whined Duo.He was not pleased with the sudden changes."What's up with this?"

"Silence Maxwell!!We might as well learn something from this abrupt news.Maybe from the Mobile Suit terrorists," snorted Wufei.He leaned against the wall and watched the glowing box.

_"We interrupt this program to report some sad and disturbed news,"_ a lady reported._"New York's World Trading Center, also known s the Twin Towers has been hit by a hijacked airplane…"_

"WHAT??!!" came out the outburst of all the pilots.Their mouths gape open and silence heard all around.Quatre was close to tears and was about to speak, but Duo burst.

"MY LAND!!MY ANCESTORS'S LAND!!I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!"He bawled out, crying.True, he was from L2 colony cluster, but he was from an American trait, leading to Earth: United States.

"No, no, no, no, no…[sniff]" he murmured over and over."Who would [sob] do such a thing? [sniff]"

_"We have traced that Osama Bin Laden, a terrorist, was behind the attack.He is currently hiding in Afghanistan, in the Middle Eastern countries…" _came the newscaster's voice.Duo wept more.

"Don't cry Duo.I'm sure they'll catch him," comforted Quatre.He was in tears too.He leaned over and patted Duo's shoulder, by Duo violently jerked away.

"Don't come near me!!" Duo said between his clenched teeth.Quatre looked confused.

"I know this is a hard time for all of you, but it is to all of us too.I'm only trying to help-"

"DON"T HELP QUATRE!!!" Duo screamed.Heero looked up from the laptop.He usually ignored the silly fights, but this one was not a mere little issue.

"I'm going to send Dr. J a letter so we can cancel our mission.Duo can't fight like this," he said monotonously.Wufei shook his head.

"Don't.We aren't even sure if the Mobile Suit Terrorists are associated with this Bin Laden," Wufei explained.He felt grief and decided it was best not to say anything to Duo."They may plan another attack."Heero nodded.

"Might as well go now," he said.Duo didn't hesitate and ran out the door to his Deathscythe."This is going to be one helluva fight for him."Everybody ran out except for Quatre, who walked down the stairs._Why was Quatre so mad at me?Was it something I said or done?_

~*~*~*~

"This is for America!!!!Die and burn in Hell!!!!" he shouted as he slashed a mobile suit into shreds.He kept slashing and killing, taking in no mercy from anyone.Everyone else was taking care of the mobile suit terrorists, no one saw one discreet mobile suit advance toward Duo, except for Quatre.

"Duo look behind you!!!!" Quatre alerted on the intercom.Too late.Deathscythe turned to see a mobile suit jumping him, but it exploded suddenly.Duo opened his teary eyes to see SandRock's destroying it.

"Are you-!" Quatre began.

"Leave me only Quatre!!" Duo hissed.He went elsewhere to kill the mobile suits.Quatre was dumbfounded.Heavyarms came up and inside Trowa spoke to Quatre.

"I don't understand why Duo is mad at me," said Quatre glum fully."Do you know why, Trowa?"

"No I don't," Trowa respond."Just give him some time to recover from the tragic incident.I guess it means a lot to him than the rest of us."Quatre nodded inside the cockpit of Sandrock.

"Whatever you say Trowa."

When the mission was over and the mobile suit terrorists surrendered, Duo was not even the slightest chance happy; except only angrier.They all shook hands and were relieved and when Quatre put his hand to congratulate Duo, he ignored him.Quatre couldn't take it anymore and exploded.

"I don't know why you are being so rude and ignoring me Duo!!" he shouted.The other pilots turned their heads to see the Pacifist yelling at the braided man.Everything was quiet."What did I do wrong?!I'd like to know why!"Duo growled and slapped Quatre back.

"You wanna know why?!!I'll tell you the frickin reason why!!It's because of you and your race!!!" Duo shouted.Everybody gasped.

"What do you mean by that, Duo?" Quatre asked."What about my ethnicity?"

"Your race bombed the Tower that's what!!"Duo prepared to give Quatre a punch, but Heero blocked it for Quatre.

"Duo, Quatre may be a Middle Eastern, but that doesn't mean Bin Laden is associated with him," he said with a death glare.Wufei nodded and so did Trowa.

"Winner wasn't part of the act, Maxwell.And Quatre isn't from Afghanistan," informed Wufei with his arms folded."He didn't do anything."

Duo got mad and stomped out of the room.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Quatre said.Trowa patted his shoulder.

"It's okay little one.Maybe this will be temporary," Trowa assumed.Wufei snorted.

"I doubt it.Duo is attached to this more than anything else.It's going to leave a scar in his life."Quatre closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to take a walk," he said shakily."Maybe I can clear my mind."

The next few weeks, it has been the same to that day.Duo ignored Quatre and blamed everything on him.He wouldn't even look at Quatre.Quatre got depressed and thought that he lost one of his best friends.The rest of the three pilots tried to solve this predicament, but failed.Duo was stubborn and Quatre barricade himself in his room that he shared with Trowa the whole day.

"It's a good thing he did that.He won't do any more damage now," muttered Duo incoherently.Trowa shook his head and stood up for his best friend.

"Quatre never did anything wrong.It's just you Duo," he huffed as he walked out of the room from his reading.Duo frowned and looked at the remaining two pilots."What are you looking at?!"

Wufei shook his head and Heero continued to click his laptop.

A few days later, Quatre ran out of his room and rushed downstairs.Duo was there along with Wufei and Trowa.Duo stood up from his game and was about to leave the room when Quatre announced, "I'm going on a mission!Don't follow."Quatre grabbed his coat and walked out leaving the three dumbfounded.Duo steamed.

"Probably destroying more buildings."Wufei pulled his braid and left the room.

Heero was typing in his laptop [what else?] and received a message from Quatre.He opened and read it in a minute.As he walked downstairs, he called his fellow pilots to aid Quatre in his mission.

"Hell no!!I am not going to do murder!!" Duo fumed.Heero shut him up with his gun.

"Now.A chopper is ready to pick us up," Heero said dully and took out a blindfold."Until then, keep this on."He went to Duo and binds his eyes with it.Duo grumbled.

After a few hours Dou repeated himself for the gazillionth time.

"Can I take it off now?"Wufei sighed and looked at Heero for command.Heero nodded.Wufei whipped it off.Duo blinked a few times and looked out the window."What now?"

"Wrong window, sport," said Trowa.Duo went to the other side and his jawas dropped wide open.

There were the WTC should be, there was a whole new replica of it.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Duo jumped.He gaped and stare, tears coming to his eyes.

"That's not all," Trowa patted his shoulder and pointed."Look on the top of it."

Duo's eyes rose up and saw a blonde guy waving franticly.

"Is that…?"

"Yep, it's Quatre."

Duo looked down on the floor.He treated Quatre so bad the past month.And now Quatre was asking for forgiveness by building him this.Duo wiped a tear.

"Quatre had been planning it when he barricade himself in his room," Trowa said."So I told Heero and Wufei."Duo sniffed."I hope you don't judge people by their race.Just because Bin Laden was a Middle Easterner doesn't mean Quatre is the same as him."Duo sniffed again.

"Yeah…I know now."He looked at the window again and say Quatre smiling and waving again.Duo waved back and flashed his best smile.

~owari~

Author's Note: If only it can be a happy ending like this.It's been a month now since the WTC has been gone…and it seems like yesterday to me.I hope you viewers learn a lesson from this: don't judge the Middle Eastern people.It's Bin Laden and not them.I heard this on the news that some people were becoming racists against their kind.They shouldn't be.

May the people who lost their lives rest in peace.

If you flame this, you have no respect for what I'm trying to say here.OR to those people who died.


End file.
